The Missing Warrior
Author: Icefern and EmmatheFoxwing Status: In Construction Series: Lost Series Allegiances: Lost Series Allegiances Preceding: Unknown Succeeding: Unknown Prolouge A white she-cat limps across a field she looks around, she doesn't know were she is or what she is doing. She limps fast across the moonlit field, she makes it half way and she stops. She looks up at the moon, it is a half moon. The gathering it tonight. Suddenly she hears yowls as if it were starting, because it was. She didn't know were it was coming from, she started to go to the other side of the field. She hears something behind her, she turns back fast. But she didn't see anything. She turned around and kept walking. She felt teeth grab her neck and lift her up of the ground and started running with her. She yowls as is in pain, no one heard her the cat took her to a dark place. The cat threw her to the ground, the she-cat looked up and all she saw was a spotted she-cat with white paws and white tail and green eyes. The white she-cat reconized the cat, "Thr-Thrushheart!?" The white she-cat yelped. Chapter 1 I woke up in the apprentices den, nobody was there so I got up and walked out. I looked around, all the cats were out. I don't know what they were doing of course, I almost never do. I walked up to Darkpaw he smiled at me, "Hey Frostpaw." He said sweetly. I smiled back, "Hi, whats going on?" He sighed. "Well today they are attempting to find a cat named Whiskerpelt? I think that's her name." I shrugged. "I don't know her." "Well I heard that she was your mother." Darkpaw mewed. "No no no Pebblenose is my mother." I said. Darkpaw smiled. "Well that's just what I heard." Singingstar walked up to me, "Frostpaw, Whiskerpelt is missing she has been missing for 4 moons. She is your real mother. I was going to ask if you wanted to come and help look for her. You two Darkpaw." I looked at her. "She's what? My mother.. I thought Pebblenose was though." "Well, Pebblenose took care of you and your sister. But of course you can still count her as your mother. She raised you for your whole kit hood since your real mother was missing." Singingstar said. "I'll go" Darkpaw said and looked at me. "I will go also." I mewed. "Great you will go with Lionfeather, Thrushheart, Larkwing, and Bramblepaw." Singingstar said. "Alright" Darkpaw and I said. "Wait when?" I asked. "Sunhigh" She said and walked away. Darkpaw looked at me. He had a weird look on his face, "What?" I asked. "Nothing" He said and walked away. Chapter 2 Thrushheart walked up to me, "are you ready?" she asked rudely. I glared at her and walked up to Lionfeather. "I'm ready." I looked back at Thrushheart then looked at Lionfeather. "Alright go get Darkpaw." I padded of to Darkpaw, "Are you ready?" Darkpaw nodded and smiled.